Hombres
by chipikroou
Summary: El día parece ser muy tranquilo, es perfecto para tumbarte en la hierba y leer un libro. Pero Karin no contaba con que Suigetsu llegaría a arruinarlo, mucho menos, que cierto Inuzuka, solo lo haría peor. "Ne, zanahoria, era tu serenata, que malagradecida."


_Hombres._

Se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y juntó un poco las cejas, había olvidado comprarse las gomillas; soplando su flequillo, se prometió que lo haría esa tarde, saliendo de clases. Continuó con su lectura, un libro que su madre le había prestado una semana atrás y que no podía parar de leer, más que nada se trataba de una historia de suspenso, hasta ese momento no le había causado la menor sensación de miedo.

Aquel era un día inusualmente tranquilo en la universidad, su maestro de finanzas no había llegado y tenía aquel módulo y el que le seguía libres; había buscando en una de las tantas jardineras, la carencia de hormigas y se tumbó sobre la hierba, dedicándose a la lectura de ese libro. Varias personas le habían dedicado miradas extrañas, seguramente por la pinta que se cargaba, la mayoría pensaban que Seidou Karin no leía, pero lo hacía y bastante, las ojeras bajo sus ojos y los lentes no las tenía por vanidad. Ignorando a las últimas cotillas que habían pasado por ahí, susurrando en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara, pasó la hoja y siguió leyendo.

El pequeño Teddy la tenía demasiado preocupada en esos momentos.

El viendo sopló, moviendo las hojas de los árboles, refrescándola un poco, sin duda ese había sido un día perfecto para tener tantos módulos libres y poder leer; no podía sentirse más relajada y en armonía con el entorno. Era un día tranquilo, perfecto para leer o eso creía. Una extraña cacofonía le inundó los oídos después de unos segundos, impidiéndole lograr llegar a ese punto de concentración en el que se sumergía al estar leyendo un libro tan hermosamente grueso e interesante como aquel. Levantó la mirada, aunque no había necesidad, reconocería esos horribles berridos hasta debajo del agua.

– ¡Te lavaste la cara y el mono no! – Cantaba Suigetsu, mientras movía las manos a la altura de su rostro y de su pelvis, como sacudiéndolas, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y los movimientos de su cuerpo no podían ser más ridículos. – Te lavaste la cara y el mono no, te lavaste la cara y el mono no.

Karin gruñó y cerró el libro, causando un sonido sordo que interrumpió la interpretación del muchacho. – ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo, fenómeno?!

El muchacho parpadeó unos momentos y luego carcajeó. – ¡Es obvio, estoy cantando y bailando, dah!

Se tumbó en la jardinera, recostándose en el regazo de la muchacha, que hizo un gesto de asco y recogió las piernas, causando que su cabeza cayera al suelo y sus cabellos blancos se llenaran de pasto y tierra; levantó la mirada y vio a la muchacha, uno de sus colmillos asomándose por sus labios.

– Es una canción que escuché el otro día en la radio cuando iba en la camioneta con…

– ¿¡Eso es una canción!? – Preguntó realmente preocupada de que cosas así existieran, no se sorprendía de que Suigetsu fuera un completo idiota si había personas componiendo esas canciones.

Suigetsu asintió. – Se llama-

Soltándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, lo obligó a callar. – ¿¡Tengo cara de que me importa el nombre de esa canción!?

– Mmm…

Karin enarcó una ceja y volvió a acomodarse los lentes en el puente de la nariz; Suigetsu negó para sorpresa de la muchacha, que no pudo mirarlo más extrañada.

– Tienes cara de que quieres darme unas mamadas.

El grito de furia de Karin casi se escuchó por toda la universidad. La muchacha no tardó nada en agarrar a golpes a Suigetsu, que simplemente se cubría de los golpes que le daban con la mochila, alzando los brazos y encogiéndose un poco para que no le golpearan en la cara los tirantes. La pelirroja no tardó en lanzar la mochila al suelo y lanzarse sobre Suigetsu, las manos directo al cuello del muchacho, lo mataría, la asfixia sería su muerte y lo último que veía sería a ella, riéndose a carcajadas por saber que ya tendría una vida tranquila.

Pero la mano de Suigetsu sobre su rostro, le impidió llevar a cabo su tarea.

Desesperada, buscó con la mirada a alguien que pudiera ayudarla y se encontró con un muchacho de cabellos castaños, que llevaba puesto los auriculares y se movía al ritmo de una canción que no podía escuchar. Comenzó a llamar al muchacho, el cual conocía pues estaban juntos en la clase de economía y se llama Kiba, el iba a salvarla lo sabía; mientras, sus manos se sacudían y golpeaban al albino en el rostro, en el pecho, en los hombros e incluso llegó a sentir que lo rasguñaba. Y entonces Kiba se detuvo frente a ellos y empezó a cantar.

– ¡Abre las piernas perra rabalera, chúpame un huevo, perra rabalera! ¡Ah, ah, ah!

A Karin se le desencajó la quijada, sus hombros cayeron, al igual que sus brazos y se sentó en la hierba, apretando los puños; Suigetsu soltó una carcajada y se puso en pie, cantando junto con el castaño.

– ¡Chúpame un huevo, perra rabalera, abre las piernas, pónmelas de arete! ¡Ah, ah…! ¡Oww!

Los dos muchachos se llevaron una mano a la cabeza, la pelirroja se había encargado de darles un fuerte golpe a ambos, antes de alejarse de ahí, echando humo por las orejas de lo enojada y humillada que se sentía en esos momentos. Los muchachos no tardaron en seguirla.

– Ne, zanahoria, era tu serenata, que malagradecida.

– ¡Uy, eres un…! – Exclamó, mientras sus brazos se tensaban con fuerza y amenazaba con golpearlo; a lo lejos Kiba le sonreía burlón. Simplemente los observó unos segundos, antes de volver a girarse y molesta exclamar: – ¡Hombres!

Suigetsu sonrió, socarrón. – ¡Ne, espérame, remolacha!

– ¡Te va a esperar tu puta madre y deja de llamarme remolacha!

– Uy, ¿con esa boquita me la mamas?

Karin se volteó, roja hasta las orejas y le soltó una fuerte bofetada al muchacho, ante la mirada atónita de la población estudiantil y uno que otro maestro. Suigetsu simplemente juntó las cejas, sintiendo que eso le había dolido horrores y la tomó rápidamente de la cintura, impidiéndole que saliera corriendo de ahí; Karin pataleó y le golpeó los brazos al muchacho.

– ¡Bájame, estúpida quimera marina!

– Nop, esa cachetada te costará caro.

Karin apretó los labios al ver la manera en que el muchacho le observaba a los ojos y luego bajaba la mirada hacia su escote. ¡Ah, ese maldito bastardo!

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Podrían dejarme un comentario, por favor? Y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrían contestar la encuesta en mi perfil por favor? Muchas gracias de antemano.**

Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad traía esta idea y quería usar a Kiba en ella, pero no sabía quien más podría salir con el, porque necesitaba a dos desvergonzados, de los tres hiperactivos que hay en Naruto, al rubio no me lo imaginaba haciendo esto y de las muchachas que hay, creí que solo Ino, Sakura y Karin encajan, pero Sakura no me agrada con Suigetsu ni con Kiba... pude usar a Ino, pero luego dije, para cachondos, estúpidos y malhablados, solo Karin y Suigetsu. Así que este es el resultado c:

¡Ya estoy de regreso a mi casa! (Me fui de vacaciones, por si no sabían.) Estoy tan feliz, el clima de Zacatecas no me cayó y me enfermé horrible, en lugar de hablar grazno o pillo, se los juro :( y en parte fue por eso que nos regresamos, fui como la manzana de la discordia ¡jajajá! Pero estoy feliz de haber vuelto. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo one-shot que publique :D

**Chipikroou**

_Lunes 12 de Agosto del año 2013_


End file.
